batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Riddler (Batman: Arkham City)
The Riddler appears as one of the antagonists in Arkham City in the 2011 game Batman: Arkham City. He is a tricky opponent obsessed with Riddles, Puzzles and Word Games. Marking his crimes with Riddles in an attempt to outwit Batman always leads to his downfall and results in his constant imprisonment. Biography ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' :See: The Riddler (Batman: Arkham Asylum) After Arkham After being captured by the authorities in Arkham Asylum the Riddler was placed back into his usual holding cell. Not long after he is seen meeting with the Broker to discuss the location of the Riddlers new hideout, which is somewhere in the currently unopened Arkham City limits. Using Poison Ivy's aid, the Riddler manages a miraculous escape and immediately proceeds to his new headquarters which is complete with a custom monitoring surveillance system that allows the Riddler to watch several unfortunate victims be "tested" through his vicious death traps. Riddler was also briefly mentioned by Hugo Strange. He states that his delusions of grandure and obsessive riddle compulsion continues to rule his every move. It also revealed his appearance: messy brown hair with glasses, green eyes and fingerless gloves with a question mark He is also wearing his signature green business suit with yellow question marks and on occasion his green bowler hat. ''Batman: Arkham City'' The Riddler is in Arkham City, and it appears that this time around there will be a face to face confrontation between him and Batman. Also this time around in order to access the Riddler's challenge maps you have to interrogate his gang who are spread out in the city. The Riddler's previous tactic of verbally assaulting Batman didn't come to much good in Arkham Asylum and like any worthy criminal, Riddler knows he has to escalate matters. He's raising the stakes in Arkham City and posing a physical threat not only to Batman, but to innocent civilians, having kidnapped a massive supply of innocent people (Including M.P.T. Aaron Cash, M.P.T. William North, M.P.T. Eddie Burlow, M.P.T. Anne Bishop, Medic Adam Hamasaki, and some doctors) to be executed if Batman fails his challenges, assuming you have to finish all challenges before finishing the game, unlike Arkham Asylum where it let's you go back for 100 percent completion. The Riddler, to do this, ended up capturing Eddie Burlow and forcing him to allow him to capture everyone of the hostages at the church under the threat of murdering them, stabbing one of his friends in the leg to show that he wasn't bluffing. Afterwards, he wired Aaron Cash as well as several doctors with explosives and forced them to walk at his main headquarters under the threat of detonating the explosives currently wired to their helmets, placed Hamasaki, North, Bishop, a male doctor and a female doctor in riddle rooms where they were under threat of dying should Batman fail to solve the challenges, and lastly arranged via one of his agents to bring Eddie Burlow to be executed by Two Face's gang. He also gave each of the prisoners, barring Anne Bishop, frequencies to his Enigma Box (and in the case of Burlow, the Enigma Box itself as well) in case Batman somehow managed to solve his riddles and save the hostages. When Batman discovered that Bishop lacked a code, and that Bishop wasn't even aware that he supplied codes, he had Oracle track down all the buildings the Riddler had occupied to trace his main hideout. After Batman managed to evade all of the prisoners so they could be spared, he grabbed Riddler from the wooden floor as he was using his command room, and he was then forced to walk by Aaron Cash, as well as leading him to believe that the explosives on his helmet were still active (when they actually were deactivated). After somehow escaping from his predicament, Riddler ends up recruited by Black Mask. Viral Campaign On July 23, 2011, Movieviral.com posted a message on their Twitter page saying "Arkham City viral has started at Comic-Con. Code I f n W C O g 2 D 5k is for a website. crack it! #sdcc". Once the code was cracked, it was discovered that it was a url to a secret Youtube video, which was an audio recording of Quincy Sharp, Hugo Strange, and The Riddler. Sharp calls Strange and tells him that he is being thumb|right|300px|The First Audio Recordingbothered by headaches and pain. Strange tells him not to worry, to take his medications and hypnotically suggests that Sharp get some sleep. After hanging up, Strange's communications are hacked by the Riddler. After exchanging some banter, Riddler challenges Strange to a game by asking him "How do you attempt to understand what's going on in Arkham City, when all of the answers are STRANGE". The audio file then cuts off. In the description of the video, there was a message left behind saying "(1)Can (5)you (26)defeat (20)a (_)mind (21)such (7)as (5)mine(7)(5)(7)?" - #EN Once the code was cracked, another audio file was discovered. This time, the audio file was a patient interview between Penguin and Strange. At first, Penguin was reluctant to talk, saying that he owns Arkham City, but Strange retorts by saying that he allows Penguin certain freedoms. He then asks Penguin why he feels the need to own anything, believing it to be a mechanism to compensate for some childhood inadequicy. He also asks him about being friends with the Waynes. Penguin says he was friends with the Waynes "until someone did the world a favor and blew the brains out of little Wayne's self-rightous parents." He goes on to say that after the Waynes' death, he was laughing for weeks, and that it still brings a smile to his face. Strange asks hithumb|left|300px|The Second Audio Tapem if he really thinks that's okay, and Penguin laughs and calls it hysterical. He says that the Waynes destroyed his family, and that what happened to them couldn't have happened to nicer people. Then the audio tape cuts off. In the description for the video, a message was left that said "How do you protect yourself when its raining bullets" -#EN. It is unknown if this clue was ever solved. Although the official Arkham City News Twitter retweeted someone else's tweet saying "When its raining bullets, you protect yourself with an umbrella." #EN, it is unknown if that was ever the answer to the riddle. As of September 4, 2011, the clues in the descriptions for both videos have been removed. Then, on August 24, 2011, the official X-Box Twitter and Facebook profile pictures were changed to images of the Riddler. Later, the X-Box Twitter tweeted a message saying "Has your primitive brain given up and accepted that I, the Riddler, am better than you? - #EN" Later, another message was posted saying "S(1M), sh(_BE)ll w(e) (UCe)egin(9U)? - #EN". Once the clue was decoded, it led to another interview session, this time with Strange and Joker. After taunting/threatening a guard, Strange comes in and orders Joker to stop. After introducing himself, Strange asks for Joker's name. Joker taunts Strange, claiming to be Two-Face, Catwoman, and Batman. Strange offers thumb|300px|right|The Third, and so far Final Audio TapeJoker an opportunity to make a deal, saying that he is fully aware of Joker's condition, and that he does not have much time left. However, Strange says he can make his final days more comfortable. Joker asks what Strange wants in return, and Strange says that that he wants to study Joker, and figure out why he is the way he is. Joker responds by saying he dosen't have much time left, and that Strange needs more then just "psycho mumbo-jumbo" to get to the bottom of what's wrong with that. Strange says that he has much more than that and asks him if the two have a deal. The audio tape cuts off before Joker gives his reply. There was no clue left in the description of the video. Whether or not that means there are any other secret audio tapes has yet to be confirmed. Riddles, Trophies, and Puzzles Riddles Park Row *'Riddle 1:' “''Its far from PURRFECT, but she calls it home.” This riddle can be solved by finding and scanning Catwoman's apartment. *'Riddle 2:' “''You’ve been warned. People aren’t the only unstable part of this city.” To solve this riddle scan a collapsed part of Arkham City's streets including signs warning of "Catastrophic Subsidence". *'Riddle 3:' “''DA campaign special: Get two votes, for the price of one.” Near the Solomon Wayne Courthouse there is Harvey Dent's old campaign office. Scan this for the solution to this riddle. *'Riddle 4:' “''I wonder how you can land an appointment with this milliner? Perhaps it would be best to book?” After Batman's encounter with the Mad Hatter there are copies of Alice in Wonderland in his hideout, scan one and this riddle is solved. *'Riddle 5:' “''Has this flower turned over a new leaf?” Scanning the shop front of "Baudelaire", which mentions that the proprietor is Pamela Isley, will answer this riddle. *'Riddle 6:' “''This den is where the vicious animals take your treasure. Is it theft, if it’s already stolen?” Find the door that is the entrance of TYGER Confiscated Goods and scan it to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 7:' “''This question can only be answered from an unusual perspective. Can you get yourself there?” Solved by aligning and scanning the question mark whilst using Detective Mode from the Solomon Wayne Courthouse flagpole. *'Riddle 8:' “''Do you have strange thoughts? Maybe you should seek help?” Scan the "Strange Winds" sign, near the Solomon Wayne Courthouse, to solve this riddle. *'Riddle 9:' “''I am an actor who can transform a film with the final cut. Who am I?” Outside the Monarch Theatre there is a poster for Basil Karlo's film "''The Terror". Scan this and the riddle will be solved. *'Riddle 10:' “''Six legs went in and only two came out. Where am I?” Behind Monarch Theatre find and scan the signpost with "Crime Alley" written on it. *'Riddle 11:' “''Acing this chemistry test will illuminate you.” Scan the "Ace Chemicals" sign at the top of the Ace Chemicals building to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 12:' “''BANG! BANG! Order in the court.” Inside Solomon Wayne Courthouse, scan the gabble on the judge's desk and the riddle will be solved. *'Riddle 13:' “''Who’s crazy enough to date this guy?” To solve the riddle, go down into the basement of Solomon Wayne's Courthouse and scan Calendar Man's cell. *'Riddle 14:' “''If you find the name, does the Cash come hand in hand?” Inside the Church/Medical Center, find the photograph of Aaron Cash and his family, scan it to solve the riddle. '''Amusement Mile' *'Riddle 1:' “''This questions can only be answered from an unusual perspective. Can you get yourself there?” To solve this riddle you need to align and scan a question mark on the back of a billboard whilst using Detective Mode. To reveal the dot, you need to open a door using a remote electric charge. *'Riddle 2:' "''Which acrobat family gambled with their lives, and has now been left to fly solo?" Find and scan a poster of the Flying Graysons to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 3:' "Would an invitation to party like the gods be a bolt out of the blue?" Scan the front of the building called Gotham City Olympus to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 4:' "If you're afraid, don't be scared to crow about it." There is a pile of hay above a collapsed piece of road. Among the hay is Scarecrow's mask. Scan it to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 5:' "This place has taken a TURN for the worse. Is it a little BEAR for your tastes?" Scan Krank Co. Toys, the building that Bane is using as his hideout, to solve the riddle. (Note: You must be outside of the toy store to do this, not inside, and you must scan the bear on the roof to properly solve the riddle.) *'Riddle 6: '"Always a shining example of Justice? Not if you ask me." Scan the Bat-Signal on the roof of the GCPD Building to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 7:' “''If she is the ROOT of evil, how could anyone be expected to CONTAIN her?” To solve this riddle, find the building over grown with plants - Poison Ivy's apartment. Look towards the base of the building and scan the container in the water there. *'Riddle 8:' "''Look out! Can you see where the madness began?" Look out toward the ocean. You'll see Arkham Island. Scan that island to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 9:' "Park in his spot and you may just get a ticket." Find the car park beneath the GCPD Building and scan the parking spot labelled James Gordon to solve the riddle. Industrial District Subway *'Riddle 1:' "BOARD at drive-time? I'm not going to broadcast any more clues!" Scan a sign that is advertising The Vicky Vale Show to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 2:' "This question can only be answered from an unusual perspective. Can you get yourself there?" Use the reflection of a reversed question mark part and make it join up with its respective dot. Scan the end result to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 3:' "Coming back from the dead is cheating in any day of the week." Scan a picture of Solomon Grundy to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 4:' “''It’s vacation time. Where shall I go? Somewhere venomous?” Scan a picture advertising Santa Prisca, Bane's native country, to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 5:' "This Killer was collared, but is he now on the loose?" Use Explosive Gel on some breakable floor near the Killer Croc Easter Egg to solve the riddle. '''The Bowery' *'Riddle 1:' "My intellect towers over yours, Batman. I wonder if you'll ever solve this riddle?" Simply scan the Wonder Tower to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 2:' "This question can only be answered from an unusual perspective. Can you get yourself there?" Use the Code Deciphering machine to enter a room where you can connect the dot to its respective question mark part that is just outside. Scanning the question mark will solve the riddle. Steel Mill Museum *'Riddle 1:' "This question can only be answered from an unusual perspective. Can you get yourself there?" Use the Freeze Blast to create an ice platform on the water. Then grapple toward land until you position both parts of the question mark. Scan that question mark to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 2:' "Who's in control here? The puppet or the puppeteer?" Scarface, the Ventriloquist's dummy, is on display. Scan him to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 3:' "Was he framed? Or does it just run in the family?" Scan the Cobblepot family portrait to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 4:' "Have Joker's pats laughed themselves to death or just eaten too much?" Bud and Lou, the Joker's two pet hyenas, were shot by the Penguin and stuffed. They are on display somewhere in the museum. Scan them to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 5:' "Brothers in arms, Brothers at war. Who is right? Who's... Left?" Scan a poster of Hammer and Sickle to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 6:' "See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil, or there will be explosive consequences." Three skeletons posed like the Three Wise Monkeys are on display. Scan them to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 7:' "How do you protect yourself when it's raining bullets?" Scan a character holding a gun to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 8:' "Can anyone TOP the Penguin it comes to the full VIP treatment?" Scan the top hat-wearing mannequin that is on display to solve the riddle. Wonder City *'Riddle 1:' "Wanted: Dead...and alive?!" Find a picture of Solomon Grundy in Wonder City and scan it to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 2:' "Crime is a global issue, Batman. You'll never stop it." Scan the globe in the middle of one of the rooms to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 3:' "Read all about it! Is this the end of the Times?" Scan the sign outside of one of the buildings to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 4:' "Do these demonic twins pose a threat?" Scan the two statues of Ra's al Ghul to solve the riddle. To do this right, you must scan both statues at the same time. *'Riddle 5:' "This question can only be answered from an unusual perspective. Can you get yourself there?" At Wonder Tower, glide off into the distance until Batman turns himself around. as soon as he does this, turn on Detective Mode and scan the question mark that you see. This is solve the riddle. Trophies 1. Puzzles 1. Arkham City Profile: Dr. Hugo Strange Edward Nygma A.K.A The Riddler Patient Interview thumb|275px|The Riddler Interview tapes. Tape One *'Hugo Strange:' (on phone) Do not fret, Mr. Mayor. Everything is under control… I promise you. *'Quincy Sharp:' It’s not that I don’t trust you, Hugo. It’s just… it’s just the headaches. The pain. They come all the time now. *'Hugo Strange:' Continue to take the medication. *'Quincy Sharp:' But- *'Hugo Strange:' It is late, Mr. Mayor. You are tired. You need your sleep. *'Quincy Sharp:' Of course. I need my sleep. *'Hugo Strange:' You will hang up now. *'Quincy Sharp:' I will hang up now. (ends phone call) *'Hugo Strange:' Imbecile! *'The Riddler:' I couldn’t have put it better myself! *'Hugo Strange:' What?! How dare you enter my office! *'The Riddler:' Oh, I’m not in your office… and please don’t insult me by attempting to trace this broadcast. You will fail. *'Hugo Strange:' I take it I am talking to Mr. Edward Nigma. *'The Riddler:' Do you know of any other inmate in your twisted little penitentiary who is a genius enough to arrange this little chat? *'Hugo Strange:' Narcissism – a compulsive desire to prove his intellect – and a predilection for riddles. *'The Riddler:' You’ve read my file! *'Hugo Strange:' Of course. *'The Riddler:' Good. Then let’s get started. How do you attempt to understand what is going on in Arkham City when all of the answers are strange? Trivia *After you defeat the Riddler he is tied to one of his walking deathtraps. If you walk in front of him when he is being led around the room, he will start to panic, believing he is about to be blown up since he doesn't know Batman disabled the device. Game Over lines thumb|300px|right|The Riddler's game over screens. *"This is hardly a surprise. I always knew I was better than you." *"Well, well. So the shaved monkey has failed. How utterly, utterly expected." *"What's wrong? Has your primitive brain given up and accepted that I, the Riddler, am better than you?" *"Riddle me this. What lies on the ground, is full of holes, and gives off a slight burning smell?" *"Question. What do you call someone who prevented a guard from turning into mincemeat. Answer. Not you, Batman!" Gallery Batmanriddler2.jpg|Riddler concept art Batmanriddler3.jpg|Riddler watches while Batman rescues a hostage The riddler by bdup07-d3h2294.png Riddler.PNG|Riddler in his secret control room in Arkham City 981374_20110607_790screen001.jpg|Batman rescues a doctor from Riddler's deathtrap 5930124347_3ee68e42c0_o.jpg batman-arkham-city-riddler.jpg batman-arkham-city-riddler-trailer-reminds-us-of-saw.jpg batman-arkham-city-the-riddler.jpg Eddi_Nigma.png|Riddler upon being defeated by Batman Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters